


42

by TiffanyF



Category: seaQuest
Genre: M/M, Rated S for Silly, References to Hitch-Hikers Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is trying to work out why everyone on the boat knows the meaning of life and he doesn't. His lover is happy to help him figure out where the confusion is coming into play. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

> An older piece that I wrote just for fun. I'm cleaning out some folders tonight because my ribs are strained badly from a bout with Influenza and the coughing I'm still fighting with. Hurts to type anything.

It just didn’t make sense. He’d asked almost everyone he considered a friend and they’d all given him the same answer. 42. I mean really, there had to be more to it than that, but no one seemed willing to explain it to him. His distraction with the question didn’t affect his work but it kept him preoccupied the rest of the time. It didn’t take long for his lover to notice.

Captain Nathan Bridger sighed. He rolled to the side, propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at his lover of almost a year. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Communications Specialist Tim O’Neill caught Nathan’s hand as it caressed his stomach. “I’ve been trying to figure out the meaning of life,” he said. “I was raised believing that God created the earth, its creatures and man. Then we come across a spaceship made by a race of beings obviously more intelligent than we are. It just made me wonder.”

“And what answers have you come up with?” Nathan asked. He interlaced their fingers and leaned down to nuzzle Tim’s neck.

“That’s just it!” Tim exclaimed. “I’ve been asking the crew their opinion and they just tell me it’s 42. What kind of answer is that?”

“Oh Tim,” Nathan said, trying not to laugh. “You’re such a bookworm I’m surprised you missed that one. I guess the crew has all read it and just assumed you have too.”

“Read what?” Tim asked. He snuggled closer to his lover’s warmth.

Nathan pulled the blankets over them as it looked as if the sex would be delayed for a while. Not that he minded their relationship was much deeper than the physical. “It’s a book from the late 20th century called The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy,” Nathan said. “It was one of Robert’s favorites when he was in high school, probably because it didn’t make any sense and he could use it as a retreat.”

“What’s it about?” Tim asked.

“Oh, it’s been ages,” Nathan replied. “Let me see; a man from a planet somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse gets stranded on the planet Earth for fifteen years. Just before it’s destroyed he and his best friend, an earthman named Dent; hitch a ride with the aliens who are the cooks to the ones who blow up the planet. They get thrown off of that ship and rescued by another that’s powered by the infinite improbability drive and was stolen by the alien’s cousin who is also president of the galaxy.”

Tim was extremely confused but motioned for Nathan to continue. “The heart of gold takes the group to a planet that was once home to people who designed planets. They get two nuclear missiles shot at them which turn into a rather surprised looking sperm whale and a pot of petunias that thinks “oh no, not again” as it crashes to the planet below.”

“Nate, none of this makes any sense,” Tim said.

“Believe me, the book itself doesn’t make any sense,” Nathan said, smiling. “But to get to the point, there was a group of pan-dimensional beings who got tired of the question of existence screwing up their games of ultra-cricket which mainly involved hitting someone very hard for no readily apparent reason and then running away. So they built a super computer to get it all sorted out. The computer, Deep Thought, took seven and a half million years to compute the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything. The answer was 42.”

Tim shook his head. “Okay, so what’s the question?”

“Well, Deep Thought couldn’t calculate that so it designed another computer, the Earth, to run the program. It took millions of years and was almost complete when the planet was destroyed by those aliens,” Nathan said. “But I seem to remember the question eventually being revealed as what do you get when you multiply 6 by 9?”

“54,” Tim said.

“Actually, according to the book, its 42,” Nathan sighed. “We’ve been doing it wrong all these years.”

“So the secret to life is 42,” Tim said. “But the question is a screwed up math problem? I’m confused.”

“I might have Robert’s copy of the book,” Nathan commented, shifting a little so Tim was flush against him. “It might make more sense if you actually read it.”

“It sounds to me like that author was high when he wrote that book,” Tim said. He grabbed Nathan’s hips and rolled so his lover was on top. “But I guess if there has to be a meaning to life, 42 makes about as much sense as anything.”

Nathan leaned down and kissed Tim gently. “So was I able to answer your questions?”

“Not really, but thanks for trying,” Tim replied. “I think you actually raised a few more.”

“Is that all I raised?”

Tim moaned and thrust his hips against his lover’s. “Nope.”

“You’re my meaning of life,” Nathan whispered, kissing Tim possessively.

Just before coherent thought processes went on vacation Tim found he had to agree, one hundred percent.


End file.
